


Treachery

by subtextgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtextgirl/pseuds/subtextgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The human body can be a duplicitous thing." (AKA Regina gets sick and Emma steps up - because who doesn't enjoy a classic trope).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> A/N: Pure unadulterated (and cliched) fluff that I can only apologise for.

“Your son is a traitor.”

The words were said without malice, but for a moment images of eighties hair, glam rock make-up and corset dresses leaving little to the imagination, flashed unbidden through Emma Swan’s amused brain as she took in the power-suited mayor leaning somewhat menacingly over her desk.

Observing the other a woman a little closer, she was beginning to realise that even without the heads up from the teenager they shared that his other mother had insisted on heading to her office that morning, despite the fact that it had been “like so obvious that something wasn’t right”, the signs were there for anyone who even remotely understood the enigma that was Regina Mills to see. That the woman who was, for want of a better description, family continued her ridiculous insistence on hiding any sign of physical weakness from both her son, and his biological mother, was often a source of amusement for both. However, today, taking in the mayor’s drawn expression, pale complexion and the discernible slumping of her shoulders, it didn’t feel all that funny.

It was also clear that Emma was not the only one in the room unamused by the situation.

“If I am as unwell as you appear to be suggesting, I have been here all day and have not seen or spoken to Henry since breakfast this morning, so how exactly he would _know_ this, I am uncertain.”

The sheriff sighed, allowing her frustration to show in the sweeping of a hand through untamed blonde hair.

“Because Henry’s fifteen and, despite what you may think of his gene pool, he’s not an idiot.”

Emma paused for a moment before trying a different tack.

“Look, if a teenage boy can see through your ‘I’m fine’ act, then I’m pretty sure even my mother will also be able to. So unless, you want me to call a hormonal and insanely maternal Snow White to your office right this second, I suggest that you sit the hell down before you pass out and we all end up taking a family trip to see Whale.”

Beginning to see the fight drain out of the other woman, Emma subconsciously softened her tone.

“I know you’re not used to this Regina, and believe me, I get it, but you don’t just have to rely on yourself anymore.” She paused, her next words uttered so gently, she took herself by surprise. “Just let me help. Please.”

 xxx

Regina wasn’t sure if it was exhaustion from the mere thought of Snow flitting around her office like one of her demented birds, or the unnerving sincerity behind the blonde’s words, but as much as she wanted to continue to resist the unwanted intervention into her health, it was becoming near impossible to do so. Whilst she’d successfully spent much of the day ignoring the warning signs that she was experiencing the onset of a particularly nasty migraine of the variety that would leave her unable to do anything but lie in a dark room and pray for sleep to take her, continuing to keep up the façade under the scrutiny of understanding green eyes suddenly seemed an insurmountable task. With her guard slipping she was suddenly unable to disregard the fact that her head felt like it was pulsing with every beat of her heart, leaving her mouth dry and uncomfortable, and the black spots which had been pinpricks in her vision earlier in the morning were now fighting with the suddenly too bright strip light in her office. The spinning room was doing nothing to quell the rising feeling of nausea stirring in her stomach and more than anything she just wanted to sink to the floor and block out the loud, glaring world around her. Attempting to form a witty re-join, and aware that the blonde was continuing to watch her closely, she was mildly alarmed to realise that the temperature in the room appeared to be rising at a rapid rate, leaving her clammy and struggling to stay upright. Her last coherent thought was a vague amusement at the look of panic sweeping across Emma Swan’s confused face.

 xxx

When Regina attempted to force open painfully sore eyes, it took her a moment to realise, that rather bizarrely she appeared to be lying on her office floor. Her mind felt foggy as she attempted to piece together the events that had led to this odd location to awaken. Her thoughts were slightly distracted by the growing awareness that someone, possibly one of those damn dwarves, was taking a pick-axe to her head, and that there was a very real danger that she was going to vomit over her favourite suit jacket. Stranger still, whilst the room was spinning around her, there was the overwhelmingly comforting sensation of a cool hand caressing her face, and an anxious but soothing voice pulling her back to consciousness. When she finally won the struggle to focus her vision she found herself staring into terrified but strangely comforting green eyes.

 xxx

Throughout her frustrated rant, Emma had found herself watching Regina with growing concern. The woman’s pallor was increasing in front of her eyes, her breathing becoming laboured, and it was clear that it was taking all her focus just to stay upright. Just as she was about to give in and use physical force to get Regina to stop for a moment, her own breath hitched as she saw the mayor sway slightly, a sheen of sweat coating her drained complexion, before her eyes rolled back in her head and she began to crumple, like paper, to the floor.

It was, Emma considered slightly proudly, only her bail bonds person sprint start instincts, which allowed her to catch the smaller woman before she hit the ground. Unsure what to do, she supported the limp body in her arms, cradling Regina’s head gently as she lowered them both to the floor. A quick check of the brunette’s pulse, along with her deep, steady breaths, reassured the sheriff that Regina had simply fainted, so she settled for resting the brunette’s head on her legs, carefully removing her own jacket and placing it softly over the now shivering woman. The strain of an unbearable headache, even in unconsciousness, was etched across the older woman’s features, and her chest aching in sympathy, Emma ghosted gentle fingers across tense facial muscles, inordinately relieved when after several moment, pained brown eyes fluttered open.

 xxx

The last few minutes coming sharply into focus, Regina’s first instinct was to push herself away as quickly as possible. This plan, she thought, would have worked perfectly, if the room hadn’t chosen that moment to pitch and spin on her, and had it not been for the strong arms holding her gently but firmly in her prone position.

She couldn’t help but notice that the comforting hand was still on her cheek, drifting occasionally over her hair and temples in an improbably soothing motion, and much to her chagrin she felt unbidden tears trail down her cheeks. The hand, as she knew it would, noticed the unwanted moisture immediately, gently wiping it away, before continuing its calming ministrations. Just as she was hoping to close her eyes and sink into the feeling of warmth enveloping her, she felt the tell-tale sign of her traitorous stomach about to betray her, and she barely managed to turn awkwardly onto her side before, to her abject humiliation, she found herself emptying its contents onto her office carpet. When the uncomfortable spasms finally ended, mortified beyond anything she could have possibly conceived of, she was amazed to feel warm arms surround her, pulling her close and lifting her as if she were indeed weightless. Holding on to the undeniable source of comfort, the next sensation she felt was being lowered gently, the warm body still behind onto what must, she realised be her office couch. Her head was settled on a lightly moving pillow and when she once again felt the welcoming sensation of fingers combing over her temples and through her hair, she couldn’t control the soft sigh that escaped her lips. Feeling the need to try and say something to the source of such unexpected care, the words just wouldn’t come. As she opened her eyes in an attempt to convey the message in a different way, the tenderness in the green eyes staring down at her left her breathless. The hand came to rest on her cheek briefly, as a gentle voice whispered in her ear, “sshh, you’re ok, just rest.” So she did.

 xxx

It was fairly typical, Emma thought, that just when she seemed to have the situation under control, Regina, even when barely conscious, was able to throw her a curve ball. The tears alone, she acknowledged, would be enough to earn a fireball to her head, once the other woman was coherent enough to realise she had let her guard down. Yet before that thought even had chance to fully take hold, she was startled to see all remaining colour drain from the brunette’s face before she was swallowing convulsively and puking, in a very un-regal, or un-mayoral, or un-anything remotely dignified or controlled, on the floor beside her. Whilst in reality the whole thing probably lasted less than a minute or two, Emma could have sworn it was going on forever, as she pulled Regina’s hair quickly out of the firing line, supporting her meagre body weight to avoid, if nothing else, being the reason the former evil queen ended up face first in her own vomit. However when the brunette was finally through, any humour, or at least irony, which in years gone by she may have found in this situation died in Emma’s throat.

Taking in the teary, pale and utterly exhausted face of the woman in her lap, the blonde felt a sharp pang of what she could only describe as tenderness rip through her chest. Knowing that for both their sakes it was advisable to at least put a little distance between Regina and the scene of the crime, she steeled herself, sweeping the smaller woman into her arms, for once grateful for the woman’s obsessively healthy eating habits. Realising the grip that Regina, in her dazed state, had on her shirt, she carefully lowered them both down onto the sofa several feet away, supporting the brunette’s head until it rested upon her knees. Willing to try anything to ease the other woman’s evident discomfort, she thought back to the few occasions when as a child she had been sick and someone had cared enough to offer comfort. That in mind, she let her fingers trace lightly across the distressed woman’s brow. Her heart swelled involuntary at the contented sigh emitted by the brunette at the contact, almost bursting as brown eyes fluttered open to meet her own. Overwhelmed by the reassurance the other woman was seeking from her, Emma felt her own defences shatter, as her hand rested protectively on Regina’s cheek. “Sshh, you’re ok, just rest.” Reflexively pulling the brunette closer to her, her other arm reached out to hold the clammy hand the mayor had draped over her still raw stomach. She was quickly rewarded as weak fingers grasped her own, and slow, steady breathing indicated that, at least temporarily, the most powerful woman in Storybrook had succumbed to sleep.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, although not unsurprisingly, Emma thought, the former queen’s ability to rest, even when undeniably needed, was not one of her many talents. By the blonde’s reckoning, and the fading winter light outside, it could not have been more than twenty minutes before the brunette was stirring, her eyes fluttering open tentatively. Sensing the movement, Emma gently stroked the back of her hand down a pale cheek, giving Regina a moment to find her bearings. Whilst still not entirely convinced that even in the mayor’s weakened state, she wasn’t going to find herself at the business end of a magical offensive, her need to offer comfort to the other woman won out, and she found herself gently coaxing the brunette.

“It’s ok, Regina. You’re ok.”

As dazed brown eyes met hers, Emma briefly contemplated that a fireball would have been easier to deal with. Just as the knotting anxiety in her chest was threatening to break out, her rising panic was interrupted by a raspy sigh.

“I threw up on my carpet.”

Unable to hide her amusement that of course _that_ was the biggest issue the mayor currently had, she smiled softly.

“I think the carpet will forgive you.”

Realising that her hand was again threaded through Regina’s hair with no objection yet to erupt, she did not bother to hide the affection she knew was in her voice.

“What can I do to make it better?”

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as, at the comment, tears again welled up in Regina’s eyes. Tensing for a moment, Emma determinedly held the brunette’s gaze, surprised to note that there was no ire in the older woman’s expression. If anything she looked…. lost.

Feeling suddenly braver, Emma smiled tenderly, her eyes never leaving the brunette’s. As she spoke her fingers again danced over the other woman’s temples, momentarily causing her eyelids to flutter closed.

“Do you think you can sleep some more?”

In response, Regina moved to shake her head, before clearly thinking better of it. As she looked back up, the expression on her face was so forlorn that Emma suddenly wanted to cry with her.

“Home.”

xxx

As consciousness seeped into Regina’s bleary mind, her initial thought was confusion. Whilst every molecule in her body felt raw and painful, she had the alien, yet overwhelming, sensation that she was somehow safe. There was a gentle voice floating over her head, reassuring her, and a soft pressure on her cheek encouraging her to open her eyes. When her tired muscles finally co-operated, her second thought was one of simply clarity. It really was ok. Emma was here.

Seeing the worry on the blonde’s face, Regina wanted more than anything to reassure her that she really was fine. But the pulsing pain in echoing around her head was overpowering and the events of the day kept jumping out of her reach when she thought too hard. She was aware that she must have said _something_ because Emma was now smiling at her and wanting to help her, and there was something about the care and tenderness in the other woman’s tone, so foreign from anything she had ever known, that she just didn’t know what to do with. Yet before she could think anymore, the throbbing in her head receded for a glorious moment and she let her eyes close.

 xxx

Realising the brunette had again fallen silent Emma looked down, realising with something akin to awe that Regina had once again let herself drift away. Her second feeling was, of course, abject panic that the other woman was, it seemed trusting her implicitly and inexplicably with her well-being. Because god knows, that had worked out so well for them both in the past. Taking the time to properly assess her charge, she felt the now familiar pang in her chest taking in the extent of the dark circles under the older woman’s eyes and the sheen of perspiration that still coated her face. Giving herself a mental kick in the ass for not taking in any more of the detail the kid had probably disclosed over the years about what his mom did when she had a migraine, she instead elected to focus on the immediate problem of how in the hell she was going to get a semi-conscious mayor down a flight of stairs and into one of their cars without inadvertently leaving the Storybrook citizens with an eviscerated sheriff on their hands.

Momentarily torn between doing as Regina had requested, or giving the woman another few minutes of respite from her evident discomfort, Emma groaned inwardly before sheepishly tightening her grip on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Regina.”

As glazed brown eyes again looked at her, Emma schooled her expression in what she hoped was a reasonable balance between authoritative sheriff and concerned…. friend?

“I know you need to rest, but if you want to go home, I’m going to need your help in that, ok?”

Emma’s hand remained gently on the other woman’s cheek as she spoke, and she barely suppressed her amazement as the mayor responded by turning into the gesture. Smiling this time to herself, she could see that the sharp cogs in Regina’s mind were trying to move, and even semi-conscious, the familiar frustration was starting to rise. Suddenly feeling more confident in her ability to handle this, she softly squeezed the hand still resting in hers.

“S’ok. Just give yourself a minute.” Her other hand absently brushed carefully through dark hair. “Do you think you can sit up?”

When the only response to her question was a barely controlled flash of hesitation, the sheriff held Regina’s gaze, grinning casually.

“Well then it’s a good thing I’m the brawn of this operation.”

Taking great care not to jostle the other woman more than necessary, the blonde swept one arm under the smaller woman’s back, gently lifting her until Regina’s full body weight was braced by her own. Keeping an arm behind her back to support her, she turned to the brunette. Her concern once more grew tenfold realising that the other woman was almost deathly pale and she seemed only peripherally aware of anything around her. Softly turning the other woman’s face towards her, Emma was again stunned by the sheer care and affection in her own tone.

“Regina. Can you tell me how you feel?” Nothing. The blonde could feel her panic level creep up further still, but did her best, which it turned out was not that great, to contain it. “Talk to me…. Please.”

Emma watched as the other woman’s brow creased for a moment as if being asked to solve one of Henry’s complicated math equations which invariably resulted in blonde mother and son (and algebra homework) driving swiftly to the mayoral mansion. With, the controlled and bizarrely regal response that followed, it was all Emma could do to not bear hug the woman on the spot.

“It would appear Miss Swan that our son was correct and I am today quite unwell.” She paused for a moment, her concentrated frown deepening. “As I am sure is evident, even to you, this whole experience has left me somewhat perturbed, and off balance.”

This time there was another, longer pause. Emma watched as the mayor’s gaze fixed in the middle distance, as if no longer aware that the blonde was in the room. Battling with her need to fill the silence, the sheriff forced her mouth to stay uncharacteristically closed, giving the other woman the opportunity to continue at her own speed. She was rewarded seconds later as Regina, with what looked like a great deal of effort, re-focused her thoughts, concentrating on Emma with an intensity that made her fight the urge to squirm under its force.

“So whilst I would very much like to endure this in the comfort of my own home, this is not something I am currently capable of facilitating by myself. Therefore I would be considerably grateful if you could be the person to ensure that I safely reach my home and am as left as comfortable as possible until my condition abates.”

Regina’s eyes closed again for a second, and Emma sensed she was fading fast. When she continued her voice had lost some of its strength, but her focus on the blonde never wavered.

“Now, if that is clear, as I believe you understand, I am feeling rather exhausted and in a significant amount of pain which is making it difficult for me to be of much assistance and I would very much appreciate it if you would simply take care of the rest.”

Still processing the reassuringly Regina-like instruction, Emma could only watch as the mayor’s eyes slipped shut and remained so, her head lolling sideways finding the blonde’s chest. Refusing to consider in any detail, the welcome feeling of the warm weight she was supporting, she instead squeezed the other woman’s shoulders, and without thinking, pressed her lips against thick brunette hair.

“It’s ok. I’ve got this.”

xxx

By the time Emma helped Regina gently into the passenger side of the Mercedes, the older woman’s face was ashen and Emma could not even begin to imagine the level of pain the woman must be in. The short walk down the stairs and out of the building had been, for want of a better word, brutal and whilst the mayor had barely uttered another word beyond the odd grunt that she was alright to keep going, the look on her face had shifted from tense, to grimly focused, to barely contained agony, until now where Emma noticed with growing concern that she looked entirely blank, as if her mind had finally given up and shut down.

Before moving around to the other side of the vehicle, she waited a moment. Seeing that Regina made no move to do so herself, she carefully reached across her, grabbing the seat belt and plugging it in. Alarmed that the other woman barely noticed the action, she crouched for a second taking Regina’s face in both hands and carefully catching Regina’s eyes. A surge of affection rushed through her as the brunette met her gaze giving an imperceptible nod before taking a deep breath and letting her eyes drift close. Feeling her anxiety finally drop a notch, Emma quietly shut the door before jumping in the other side, starting the engine and cranking up the heat. Glancing at the brunette as she drove, she noted that whilst her eyes were closed, her ramrod straight back and tense shoulders belied her relaxed pose. Another pang of sympathy hitting her chest, Emma was unable to stop herself reaching out and squeezing the hands clenched tightly in the other woman’s lap. She was inordinately relieved when once again she felt cold fingers grasp her own and hold on.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

****As Emma pulled the unfamiliar vehicle to a slightly sharper than intended halt in front of the largest, and of course most impressive, house on Mifflin Street, she stole a glance at the woman beside her. It wasn’t really like she’d been doing that almost compulsively for the entirety of the short drive from the Town Hall. And she definitely was not obsessing over any slight movement, or change, or sound from Regina. She just took her sheriff duties seriously. Everyone knew that. And, after all, she was currently charged with protecting the mayor. Really she was at most a concerned friend, and then of course there was Henry who would _expect_ her to take care of his mom when she needed it.

Nodding abruptly to herself and releasing her seatbelt, the blonde let her gaze focus on her companion. Since the first couple of minutes of the journey, the former queen had been uncharacteristically slumped in her seat, her head resting awkwardly against the cool window, eyes closed. At first Emma thought, with some relief, that she was sleeping. However, her tightly controlled breathing and the strain in her face at every bump or turn in the road, soon told a different story. Despite the sheriff having slowed the powerful engine to barely a crawl, her heart clenched with every grimace and she found herself soothing the pad of her thumb gently over the hand which had continued to grip her own.

Tearing her eyes away for a moment, Emma shifted her attention to the ridiculously long walkway that now stood between the car and the totally unnecessarily enormous mansion. The random thought struck her, that the task of getting the mayor out of said car, up the stairs and somehow into her bedroom, would be about as easy as stopping Snow from blithely extolling the virtues of true love anytime she saw a member of Storybrook’s single population. However, her pointless segue was interrupted by the sudden stirring of the woman next to her. Emma gave her a quiet moment to collect herself, before gently squeezing the hand still clasping her own.

“Hey. You’re home. Ok?”

Not expecting a response, Emma slipped, surprisingly smoothly, out of the door and quickly rounded the vehicle crouching down so she was level with the brunette.

Brown eyes flitted around their surroundings for a moment before focusing on her, the relief in them clear.

With a wry smile, the blonde held out her hand and a warmth washed over her as the older woman reached out immediately to take it. Slipping her other arm around Regina’s back she carefully guided her out of the car, unsure as whether to be relieved or concerned when she met no resistance. Once standing, Emma stopped for a second, suddenly acutely aware of the increasing weight against her side. Tightening her grip she watched as the older woman swayed dangerously for a second before finding her feet. Her worry again kicked up a notch, as she realised that Regina was visibly shivering slightly in the early evening air. Feeling the grip on her hand tighten her other hand carefully rubbed up and down the mayor’s arm hoping to generate some warmth.

“Come on. Let’s get you inside.”

xxx

Silently congratulating herself on her successful navigation of the front door, whilst maintaining her vice like grip on the brunette whose steps appeared to be getting shakier by the minute, Emma couldn’t help her barely concealed groan at the sight of the long staircase that remained the only obstacle between her and her mission to ensure the comfort and safety of Regina Mills.

Though she had still yet to speak, the mayor appeared to share her companion’s hesitation as she began to slip out of Emma’s grip in the direction of the den. Adjusting her hold, Emma tugged her gently back toward her.

“I don’t think so, your majesty. We are getting you up those stairs and into your own bed, if it kills me.” She paused. “Or if _you_ kill me. Which I’m guessing is actually the most likely outcome once you’re feeling better, right?”

Again concerned by the lack of a usual cutting response, Emma steered Regina reluctantly in the direction of the stairs, mentally calculating the potential damage that could be done to person and property were two grown adults to come tumbling down them at speed. Gritting her teeth as she watched Regina place a still high-heeled foot unsteadily on the first step, Emma this time failed to hide the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips.

“Ok, so I know you like live in these things, but not right now.”

Bending down, whilst still somehow maintaining her hold on the mayor, the sheriff cautiously eased off one shoe, followed by the other, leaving the other woman a good three inches shorter than seconds previously, but at least, by Emma’s estimation with a tenfold higher chance of them both reaching their destination without grievous injury. Taking an irrefutable satisfaction in doing so, she casually discarded the offending articles in a heap and focused her attention on the task ahead. Swallowing anxiously she looked up, muttering to no one in particular, “wish me luck.”

xxx

Emma knew that if she lived to relay this story, to Ruby or possibly, if it was a slow night at the sheriff’s office, her dad, the epic journey up the mansion staircase would have taken hours. In reality it probably took little more than a couple of minutes. However by the time they reached the top she was honestly amazed that Regina was still standing. Silently studying the other woman, the blonde was disturbed to see the tense set of her jaw and the beads of sweat now trickling from her brow.

Finally spying the open door of their destination, the blonde let out a sigh. Turning encouragingly to Regina, she squeezed her hand.

“Almost there.”

She was infinitely reassured when Regina twisted to meet her gaze, brown eyes indicating her own relief at this revelation. Although still leaning heavily on the blonde, with a renewed purpose, the mayor led the pair the short distance down the hallway and into the master bedroom. As they reached the door, the brunette paused for a second and Emma was surprised to feel the pressure on her hand momentarily increase. If she hadn’t been paying such concentrated attention, the blonde would have missed the quiet “thank you” that hung in the air between them.

Unable to stop the smile spreading across her face, Emma gently deposited the other woman on the edge of the bed grabbing, with only a brief eye roll, the of course neatly folded pyjamas on the pillow beside her, handing them to the brunette.

“Here, can you put these on, ok?”

Looking more alert than she had since leaving the Town Hall, Regina nodded. The sheepish look that accompanied the action seemed out of place and, suddenly conscious of what she was implying, the blonde followed her hasty impulse to step into the safe haven of the open door of Regina’s en-suite. Spying an empty glass on by the sink, with a look of sheer determination, she filled it with water from the faucet, desperately searching her mind for any clues about what else a normal person would do in this situation. A flash of inspiration hit.

“Do you have any medication?”

The response was tired, but thankfully clear.

“Top shelf.”

Peering up, buried behind exotic looking bath salts, and bizarrely an X-Men wash bag, knowledge of which she was so storing away for later use, Emma spied a sealed tub of prescription meds with R. Mills printed on the side. Grabbing them quickly she scanned the label including the worryingly lengthy instructions and warnings which if for her own use she would generally go to great lengths to avoid before being convinced the simple act of swallowing the medication would quite probably kill her.

Still reading studiously as she entered the bedroom, placing the water down on the expensive looking bedside cabinet she twisted the child proof cap, seeing that the bottle, whilst dated several years earlier, was still unopened. Looking up she realised that Regina was still perched motionless on the edge of the bed where Emma had left her. However, she was now at least in her pyjamas. The messily discarded jacket and pants on the floor beside her told Emma everything she needed to know about how truly awful Regina must be feeling. Careful not to jostle the other woman, the blonde lowered herself carefully beside her, twisting slightly to face her and catching her eye.

“Hey. Are these what you need?”

The brunette paused for a moment as if summoning the energy to speak.

“Yes. Those are correct. Thank you.”

Gently taking Regina’s hand, Emma tipped a couple of the pills into it, before reaching over to grab the glass of water. Waiting until Regina popped the pills in her mouth, she then handed the drink to her. Feeling a sharp stab of protectiveness on seeing the shaky limbs of the normally impenetrable former queen, she casually kept one hand on the glass, her tone light.

“I’m guessing these are for when it’s really bad, huh?”

Having swallowed the drugs, Regina let Emma take the glass back off her before sighing tiredly and focusing, with some difficulty it seemed on the blonde.

“As you have no doubt seen from the bottle, whilst I do not even after all this time fully understand the medicines of this world, I am aware that this particular drug is of considerable strength and I was advised not to take it whilst alone in the unlikely event I should suffer any of the more unpleasant side effects.” Her eyes swam momentarily out of focus before she appeared to bring herself back. “This is therefore the first occasion on which I have been able to take advantage of this medication.” Her arms moved to wrap protectively across her stomach. “However, I am sure it will simply make me a little disoriented, so if you have somewhere else you need to be, please believe that you have fulfilled my request and are free to leave whenever you wish.”

Not trusting herself to speak, Emma raised herself silently off the bed. Regina watched her for a minute before closing her eyes. For a brief moment, the blonde saw a flash of…. something, across the other woman’s face. However pale features were quickly schooled into a blank expression. Her heart inexplicably aching for the other woman, she gently took hold of her shoulders, easing her down until her head was resting on the plush pillow beside her, curling pyjama clad legs tiredly on to the soft mattress. Pulling up the covers, Emma carefully tucked them under Regina’s chin, smoothing them over her, before sitting back down in the gap by her stomach. Regina’s eyes remained closed and she showed no reaction as the bed dipped under the sheriff’s weight. Watching her for a moment, confused, the blonde felt her gut clench and she barely contained her grunt of frustration at her own stupidity. Reaching out she gently placed her hand on Regina’s cheek before tenderly smoothing back dark hair from a pale brow.

“Hey. I’m not going anywhere, ok?”

Seeing Regina’s eyes crack open, Emma smiled softly. As the disbelief in them transformed into an innocent wonder, that the blonde could never before recall witnessing, the sudden surge of unbidden affection for the other woman almost overwhelmed her and she grinned genuinely.

“It looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Shuffling closer, her fingers of their own accord continued to trail soothing patterns over exhausted features. Watching as the brunette’s eye lids started to flicker, unable to stay open, Emma leant in her voice undeniably tender.

“You’re ok. Just close your eyes and I’ll be right here.”

Regina’s eyes fluttered open for a brief moment seeking Emma’s out. At the contact the blonde’s gaze softened further and her hand moved to again rest on the other woman’s cheek.

“Don’t fight it. Just rest. I’ve got you.”

Emma sat motionless, the only exception being the fingers running tenderly over aching temples. Although struggling against it, she knew Regina would soon have no choice but to give into her exhaustion, and she was going to make damned sure that she knew she wasn’t alone when it happened. A quiet whimper from the brunette caught Emma’s attention and she subconsciously smoothed the hair from her damp forehead. “Sshhh. You’re safe. You can sleep.” At the touch, the other woman quietened but instead shifted impossibly closer until she was almost curled around the seated blonde. Emma’s heart swelled with tenderness as the mere proximity appeared to settle the restless woman and she gently drifted her hand over a covered arm. Seeing the other woman’s breathing begin to deepen the blonde released the breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding as Regina finally let herself sleep.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the insistent buzzing of her cell phone which finally pulled Emma away from her charge. Whilst, over the last hour or so, she had contemplated moving from her guard post a number of times, on each occasion Regina had mumbled and stirred in her sleep and the blonde had instead found herself soothing a hand through matted hair, or over a still too pale cheek, offering nonsensical words of comfort until the other woman settled back into an uneasy slumber. However for the last twenty minutes, by Emma’s reckoning, the older woman had finally exhausted herself into a deep sleep, the only obvious sign of discomfort being an occasional shiver. Carefully smoothing the covers over her, Emma stood tentatively, waiting a moment before turning to retrieve the source of the noise from the pocket of her leather jacket lying haphazardly on the floor in the corner of the room where she had deposited it once it had become clear that, for the moment at least, the sheriff was going nowhere.

Looking down at the object with a sigh, she noted three missed calls from Snow, unsurprising since she’d inadvertently also now missed the early dinner they had scheduled at Granny’s, and a text from Henry – ‘ _R u with mom?_ ’. Hitting reply to her son, she quickly fired out a text, knowing that despite his apparent nonchalance, the kid would be starting to worry.

' _Yeah with ur mom. She’s sick but ok. Gonna stay here. Can u stay with ur grandparents 2nite?’_

Emma barely had time to switch screens before the phone was buzzing angrily in her hand. Smiling to herself that if only by text speed, her son was becoming a _normal_ teenager, she was surprised to see her mom’s name flash across the screen.

_‘Is Regina ok? Can I help?”_

Shaking her head, wondering if she’d ever get used to the bizarre family tree she had somehow found herself at the centre of, the blonde typed a speedy response knowing that she had only a limited window of opportunity before Snow could no longer contain herself and would feel compelled to call.

_‘Just a migraine but a bad 1 I think. Gonna stay here just in case. Sorry about dinner. Can Henry stay with u 2nite?’_

This time not bothering to shut off the phone, Emma was rewarded with a response so fast that she questioned for a second whether it was actually Snow typing.

_‘Of course Emma. Henry here now. Take care of Regina. Love you. Mom x’._

Unable to stop the habitual look of unease which flashed across her face at the message, Emma turned her full attention back to the brunette who thankfully still appeared to be sleeping. Not wanting to disturb her by returning to her original position, the blonde sank into a handy chair in the corner of the room. The daylight had now completely faded and the street lights were starting to flicker on outside the window. Realising that Regina would likely be sensitive to the artificial light streaming into her room, Emma stood, quietly crossing the room to draw the blinds. Although, by some miracle, managing this task barely making a sound, the movement it seemed was enough to disturb the brunette whose eyes began to flutter open, looking tensely around the room. Sensing the other woman’s anxiety, Emma quickly slipped back onto her perch at the edge of the bed, comfortingly rubbing Regina’s arm as she caught her eye, keeping her tone soft.

“Hey. Welcome back.” She smiled. “How do you feel?”

Finally focusing on the blonde, Regina’s facial features appeared to relax as she blinked tiredly a couple of times. “Not great.”

Smiling sympathetically, Emma moved her hand to once more stroke tenderly across Regina’s brow. “Your head?”

Closing her eyes briefly at the contact, as the sheriff noted she had done earlier in the evening, Regina sighed. Again seeking out Emma’s gaze, the sheer vulnerability in her expression momentarily stole the blonde’s breath.

“My head is pounding, I am utterly exhausted for no apparent reason, I feel slightly nauseous and for some reason I cannot regulate my own body temperature.” She attempted to smile but it looked more like a grimace. “All being said, I have felt better.”

Yet again, since this whole episode had begun, Emma felt her heart constrict in her chest as she took in the weary pale form of the suddenly impossibly small woman curled beside her. Hoping that it would somehow miraculously lull the woman back into a state of sleep, her hand continued tracing gentle patterns over the brunette’s temples and into her hair, again prompting a contented sigh.

“How can I help?”

Regina’s eyes had again drifted shut but her voice was clear.

“At the risk of sounding as cloying as your mother, and being fully aware that I will regret this statement once my equilibrium returns, I have to say that just you being here is helping, Miss… Emma.” Finishing the sentence quietly, Regina stifled a yawn, quickly followed by a shiver that seemed to vibrate through her entire body.

Concerned, Emma indecisively fussed with the bed covers studiously ensuring that every inch of the woman up to her neck was covered by the thick blanket. The now familiar feeling of affection swelled inside her as Regina snuggled into the cocoon she had created, her eyes seeking out Emma’s as they once more fought to stay open. Nudging herself closer, the blonde continued her soothing ministrations until the older woman finally stilled. Easing herself off the bed, Emma crouched placing a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead before once more retreating to the chair and waiting.

xxx

Emma’s attention was torn from a rather intense game of Candy Crush by the rustling of sheets and a moan of evident discomfort. Looking quickly back at the phone she saw that not only, by some miracle, did she still have half her battery left, but also that it was now almost ten at night and that Regina had been sleeping soundly for more than three hours. Hoping this was a good sign, the blonde stood gingerly unfolding aching limbs from the uncomfortable chair. Approaching the bed, she could see that the mayor was in the process of shedding the covers with a startling degree of urgency, her complexion worryingly translucent in the dim light. Slipping quickly to her side, Emma pulled away the remaining blankets placing a comforting hand on the other woman’s arm.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

The watery and panicked eyes that met hers gave Emma the powerful feeling that someone was going at her heart with a cheese grater. She watched as Regina swallowed heavily, another shiver passing through her.

“Emma.”

Her name was said so gratefully that the blonde was now utterly convinced she would be, at best, publically flayed once the former queen was again feeling up to it.

“I don’t feel at all well.”

Between the raspy confession and the green tinge evident in Regina’s face, Emma was once again proud of her ability to think on her feet. Practically sprinting to the bathroom, she just about had time to grab a thankfully empty trash can, somewhat nimbly, if she did say so herself and hop onto the bed behind Regina who had somehow forced herself into a semi upright position, before the brunette began to retch painfully into the proffered receptacle.

Grateful that Regina could not see the grimace on her face, Emma quickly sifted through the limited previous experience she had of being either the giver or recipient of care, settling for sweeping hair out of her face and making ineffectual shushing noises. As the assault finished she took to rubbing what she was hoped were comforting circles on the other woman’s back until Regina slumped against her, the effort of supporting herself for any longer clearly too great.

Keeping one arm across the mayor’s back to hold her in place, the blonde carefully reached down to place the trash can out of the way, so whilst she was sure she could still smell it, at least they wouldn’t have to look at it. That task completed, she turned her full attention back to Regina who was now shivering against her. Realising that whatever affection she had felt earlier was nothing compared to the fierce protectiveness she was now experiencing with the smaller woman collapsed wearily in her arms, she subconsciously tightened her grip letting her chin rest on the top of a dark head.

Reluctant to break the moment, Emma held Regina in place for several minutes until she felt the older woman shuffling further into the embrace. Whilst strangely disinclined to move, the sensible part of Emma knew that she needed to settle the brunette into a position where she would hopefully now sleep through the night, and she began to gently lower her back onto the pillow. Seemingly as unsettled by the loss of contact as she herself was now feeling – something she was so not going to think about right now, or possibly ever – Regina’s eyes fluttered open and she mumbled something incoherent. Hoping that the other woman would ease back into her previous slumber, Emma carefully pulled the covers partially over her, letting however one arm continue to trace reassuring patterns on a pyjama clad back. “Sssh. You’re ok. Just go back to sleep.” Once satisfied that the brunette was drifting back into unconsciousness Emma, again more reluctantly than she was comfortable with, withdrew her arm readying herself to stand. But to her surprise, the action was met with a mumbled, “please don’t.”

Momentarily unconvinced that she had heard correctly, Emma looked down to see tired brown eyes watching her hazily. Replacing her hand on Regina’s back she was amazed to feel the other woman let out a relieved sigh as she felt the muscles under her fingers relax. At the re-initiated contact, the brunette’s eyes once more drifted closed as Emma concentrated on soothingly rubbing her hand up and down the soft warm back as the other woman’s breathing evened out to the slow steady pace of an exhausted sleep. Unable, or at least unwilling to move, the blonde let her hand drift momentarily higher trailing through the soft tendrils of hair at the nape of a pale neck. In a state of awe she watched as tense shoulders relaxed and Regina snuggled contentedly into her pillow. An unfamiliar feeling of peace washed over Emma as the brunette’s features finally relaxed and she fell into the hold of a restful slumber.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

A quick glance at her phone confirmed for Emma what the faint light peeping through the blinds of Regina’s bedroom already told her. It was morning. Ok, so not morning in the sense that the sheriff was familiar with, something that on a rare day off such as today normally began at around ten, but the damn birds singing and the sound of cars in the distance, were all signs that Storybrook was waking up around her. Letting her eyes wander over to the sleeping form of the brunette, Emma was relieved that there was at least one citizen of the town who did not appear to be stirring. Although the mayor had mercifully slept for most of the last seven hours, something Emma knew as she had barely taken her eyes off the woman in this time, her sleep had not been without interruption, and the blonde had a suspicion that it was nowhere near enough to clear the final vestiges of the painful headache.

As such Emma’s night had largely been spent adjusting blankets, murmuring inane words of comfort each time Regina seemed on the precipice of waking, and finally, a couple of hours earlier, manoeuvring the semi-conscious mayor into a position where she could safely swallow another dose of medication. The latter had been what Emma was _now_ hoping was a good judgement call on her part, based in part on the instructions on the pill bottle, but if she was honest, mostly on the observation that Regina still looked no better than when she had first passed out in her office the previous afternoon and Emma could no longer stand to see her tossing and turning in evident discomfort when she could do something about it.

Feeling like an expert in all things Regina Mills, Emma had seen the moment the medication began to kick in as the other woman’s breathing became impossibly slow and her facial features slackened. All had been well until the mayor had begun quietly mumbling to no-one in particular, her eyelids flickering rapidly as heavy limbs struggled against an invisible enemy. Suddenly cognisant of the impact the further dose of sedative contained in the medication could be having on the former queen’s psychological state, given what Emma had always guessed to be her well-founded control issues, she caught herself moving back to the bed, perching carefully next to Regina who was now sprawled on her front. Frustrated with herself for again not considering this potential consequence of a well-intentioned action, Emma urged her own now sleep-deprived brain to think. Refusing to consider the implications of what the hell she was really doing, Emma’s hand found its way to Regina’s back exerting a gentle pressure between her shoulder blades. The older woman flinched slightly at the contact, before relaxing at the sound of soft words in her ear. “You’re safe. I’m right here.” As Regina sank into the comforting touch Emma felt her own tension drain as she settled closer on the bed, knowing that she couldn’t move even if she wanted to.

xxx

It was the vibration of the phone in her jeans pocket that again brought Emma to her senses. Whilst she hadn’t exactly slept, she had definitely checked out at some point over the last few hours as the device was telling her that it was somehow after eleven and she was still balanced on the bed, her hand resting protectively over Regina’s lower back. A quick visual check confirmed that whilst the brunette was still sleeping, some colour had returned to her face and her complexion had lost the unnatural waxy sheen of the previous day. Squinting until the screen came into focus, Emma saw that once again the message was from her son this time thanking her for staying with his mom and informing her that he would come by the mansion after school to check they hadn’t killed each other. Whilst she knew that Henry was only joking with his last comment, looking down at the woman next to her, she blamed lack of sleep for the uncomfortable ache in her chest at the memory of the pain she had inadvertently caused her in years now passed.

As if on cue, the older woman began to stir, rolling slightly onto her side as brown eyes struggled open. Suddenly aware of her benign but somehow overly intimate position, Emma withdrew her hand as if it was on fire. She desperately ignored the sinking feeling at the realisation that any comfort she now wanted to offer was unlikely to be accepted let alone invited. Fight or flight instinct kicking in, her sluggish brain was a fraction too slow as she realised with dawning horror that Regina was staring right at her. Aware of, but unable to do anything about, the embarrassed grin painted across her face, she was mortified to see that she also mimed an awkward wave.

“Hey.”

Regina watched her for moment, her expression unreadable.

Whilst silently calculating whether greater damage would be done by attempting uncomfortable small talk with the woman who had just awoken to find her sitting stalker style watching her sleep, or simply by fleeing the room and never mentioning the events of the previous day again, Emma was startled to see that Regina’s stare had changed simply to a look of confusion.

Seemingly unable to shift from her role of the last eighteen hours, the blonde felt her instincts kick in and she reached for Regina brushing loose hair from her face so she could properly appraise her.

If Regina was surprised by the action, she didn’t show it. However the moment was quickly interrupted as the brunette’s attempt at clearing her parched throat turned into a coughing fit that saw Emma clumsily grabbing the glass of water from the previous night whilst simultaneously attempting to help the other woman into a sitting position. To her complete amazement, the mayor offered no objection to either action and instead let the blonde prop her up as she shakily gulped down several mouthfuls of the lukewarm liquid. Once the older woman was settled comfortably against the pillows, Emma looked at her gently.

“How are you feeling?”

Regina’s eyes closed for a moment as if she was actually considering the answer. When she spoke her voice was hoarse, the fatigue in it evident.

“Honestly?” She sighed. “A damn sight better than yesterday, but still like I could sleep for a week.”

Emma smiled softly. “Well, you’ve had a long night. No-one’s going to hold it against you if you need a few more hours of rest to get you back on your feet.”

“Henry…”

The anxiety in Regina’s eyes was clear and Emma had to stop herself from physically reaching out to her once again. Instead she schooled her features into what she hoped was reassurance.

“Is fine. He knows you’re ok. He spent the night with my parents and he’s coming here after school to check up on us.”

Regina eyed her sceptically. “Us?”

At the familiar raising of the brunette’s eyebrow, Emma felt her confidence return and she grinned almost cockily putting on her best Sheriff voice.

“If you think I’m leaving you unsupervised until I’ve seen that you’re up and around and back to your intimidating ways, you’ve got another thing coming, Madam Mayor.”

A genuine smile lit up Regina’s face as she laughed. “He’s coming to check we’ve not killed each other, isn’t he.”

Returning the expression, Emma shrugged. “Yeah, well that too.” As much as she tried to suppress it, the blonde couldn’t prevent a huge yawn from escaping. She looked across to see that Regina was watching her closely. When she spoke her voice took on a new tone.

“Emma. You’re exhausted.” Her voice dropped further and Emma caught the embarrassment that flashed across her face. “Did you sleep at all?”

Suddenly desperate not to make the other woman feel uncomfortable, the blonde went for what she hoped was a casual grin.

“Me? Nah, I’m good. I’m used to it.”

Feeling the jovial mood in the room vanish, Emma dropped down onto the bed, rashly grabbing the hand that lay on the blanket in front of her. She knew her expression was overly earnest but her instincts were screaming at her to make sure that Regina understood that the only reason she had acted as she did was because she _wanted_ to, or at least to convince the other woman to listen to her for long enough to delay the immediate reconstruction of her predictable barriers.

“Regina…”

To Emma’s amazement, instead of the hasty retreat she was mentally preparing for, she felt warm fingers gently squeeze her hand. When she looked up the expression on the other woman’s face was not one of adversary or defence, but instead a gratitude that left the blonde unexpectedly blinking back tears.

Smiling somewhat tremulously, Regina shrugged almost shyly before steeling her features back into a more familiar arrangement. However, her tone was unreservedly sincere.

“Emma. I gave up a long time ago even attempting to understand the motive behind the majority of your actions, but the care you showed me last night, whilst certain events may be a little hazy, well suffice it to say that I am well and truly overwhelmed by the kindness you displayed toward me, and please know that it is not something I take lightly.” Regina stopped, as if suddenly conscious of the weight of her words. Her shield snapping back into place, she smiled. “Of course I also have a significant amount of medication in my system and if you ever repeat a word of this to anyone, in particular your insufferable mother, I will…”

She paused briefly and Emma smirked, “yeah, yeah, you’ll destroy me. You know I’ve heard that one before, right?”

Keeping her face straight, Regina sighed.

“Well I was actually going to say that if the situation were to be reversed in future…” she smirked somewhat evilly. “Although I would imagine that in your case you are more likely to be incapacitated as a result of your own stupidity or ungainliness than by actual illness.” The corner of her mouth turned up. “On such an occasion, instead of rushing to your aid, I can assure you that I would take great pleasure in informing the Charmings that their eldest child was in need of their own particular brand of doting parental concern.”

The genuinely terrified look on the blonde’s face elicited a candid laugh from the former queen.

“You wouldn’t.”

“On the contrary my dear, I did not earn my title for nothing.”

Emma smiled, her features softening. “Former title.”

The familiar back and forth was interrupted as Emma noticed a futile attempt by the mayor to stifle a yawn. Clasping the hand that she hadn’t realised she was still holding she tilted her head, the affection in her expression clear. “You should rest.”

Regina sighed, seemingly battling with herself. “If it hasn’t escaped your notice, I’ve been sleeping for the most part of the last twenty hours and I’m uncertain how much good it has done me.”

With an assurance that took her by surprise, Emma found herself rising from her seated position and carefully readjusting the pillows propping up the mayor until she had no choice but to sink back down into the bed. Pleased with her efforts she dropped back down into the familiar position by Regina’s stomach. Before the former queen could voice her inevitable objection, the blonde rested her hand bravely on Regina’s cheek.

 

“Look Regina, I get that the last twenty-four hours are probably pretty foggy for you, but I can assure you that you genuinely managed to scare the crap out of me on more than one occasion in that time.” Emma paused briefly, swallowing heavily. “So as much as I would happily sit here and have you snark at me for the rest of the afternoon, I’d really, really appreciate it if you’d at least try and get some more rest before Henry gets home and we get no peace for the rest of the evening.” Seeing that Regina was looking at her with an expression akin to wonder, Emma smiled affectionately, her hand finding its way, as before, into thick dark hair, as brown eyes drifted closed once more. “Please”.

Letting her thumb drift gently over the brunette’s temples, she was rewarded as Regina relaxed under the touch. Her fierce and overwhelming need to protect the other woman, stole the sheriff’s breath entirely and she almost missed the quiet request that escaped the older woman’s lips.

“Will you stay?”

Thankful that Regina could not see the expression that enveloped her face, Emma blinked back her emotion before once more reaching for Regina’s hand.

“I’ve not gone anywhere yet, have I?”

Settling back onto her perch, Emma let the unguarded tenderness engulf her as Regina finally let herself fade into a safe and peaceful sleep.

At least until their son got home.

**End**


End file.
